fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
The Opening Ceremony Far from the skies you can hear the instruments playing loudly from the Olympic Stadium. Large crowds are cheering as the athletes are looking out to the crowd. The Mario characters and the My Little Pony Equestria Girls characters are in 2 different sides from each other. Bowser Jr. jumps happily as Bowser puts him back in place, The Cutie Mark Crusaders are happily looking out at everyone, Princess Peach gives a princessley wave while Daisy posed like normal, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong move a little to prepare their muscles, and the Mane 6 are all happily looking out at the crowd. While it took Fluttershy everything she had to not freak out, it was actually Twilight Sparkle who was the most scared of them all, starting to sweat and pulling on her blouse where the neck is. Sunset Shimmer gives off a smirk to everyone at the crowd with full confidence of what she's capable of, then Mario looks at the crowd with a smile on his face, then looking confidently at the crowd. Principal Celestia then walks inbetween both sides with a trophy in her hand. She then lifts the Star trophy (which looks more like a crown) high in the air having it reflect light and shine bright for the crowd to see. Vice Principal Luna, Toadette, Spike, Professor E. Gadd, & Lakitu also hold onto the other 5 trophies that can be obtained during the olympic games. As Mario, Twilight, & Sunset look at the Star Trophy (Mario with a smile, Twilight with a worried face, and Sunset with an evil smile) the Olympic flame has been lit and the crowd gets even crazier as it means that the Olympic Games, and a chance to win the trophies have officially begun. Week 1 - Apple Circuit Apple Circuit - Day 1 - Training It is a bright and beautlful day in the Olympic City. Various fans are wondering around the city pumped for the olympic games. A bus stops in fron of Surfing Beach as Mario walks out of it. The bus leaves as Mario looks at the city in front of him Celestia walks up to Mario The cutscene ends as Mario and Celestia stand on the sidewalk next to Surfing Beach Principal Celestia walks ahead until she gets off camera Players can now Play as Mario (A mini map shows up that tells Mario where to go) Walk around the city as Mario and reach to the Olympic Stadium Mario gets to the Olympic Stadium where everybody else was waiting for him Vice Principal Luna shows everyone the Apple Trophy Everyone gets pumped and starts heading off to various locations all around Olympic City As the mysterious girl walks away with fear, Mario looks around and realizes that he's the last one in front of the Olympic Stadium As Mario thinks about it, someone yells at him from a distance Sunset walks up to Mario with anger Sunset shoves Mario aside as she passes by Sunset walks away making her point Category:Subpages Category:Stories